A Family Of Raccoons
by Pricat
Summary: A story revolving around Rocket, his female mate Mira and their kits Kadecand Tarus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know I'm infecting the Guardian's of thevGalaxy section with Rocket, but he is awesome plus my best friend Heather inspired this.**

 **This story revolves around Rocket, his female mate Mira but also their kits Kade who is a pre-teen and her younger sister Tarus plus all thevadventures they have**

* * *

"Shut up, stupid alarm clock!" a young sounding voice said, as a chubby little paw hit the snooze button, which belonged to Kade T Raccoon the now pre-teen kit of Rocket and Mira Raccoon.

"Kadey are you Ojay, what's up?" she heard her young sister Tarus ask coming into Kade's room that had superhero stuff on her walls including drawings of her and her dad which her mom thought sweet.

"Sorry Taru, the alarm clock just woke me from a cool dream, but is something the matter?" Kade asked the four year old that was wearing a t-shirt with the Hulk on it.

"Mommy and daddy are busy with things, can you make me something to eat?" Tarus asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kade said to her going out of her room plus they had bionic powers, so we're making breakfast for themselves hoping their parents would not be mad at them for feeding themselves finding pop tarts, toasting them.

"Kadey, Taru what on Terra are you doing?" Rocket asked making them jump as Kade fired energy blasts as he ducked making Tarus giggle.

"You and mommy were not up, so Kade was going to make breakfast." Tarus told him.

"I know but the kitchen is not a playground, and mommy and me don't want you and your sister hurt." he told them as they were eating up seeing Mira join them, wondering what was going on, hearing Rocket tell her seeing her in her Novacore uniform seeing Kade grin because it was extra large, plus saw her wielding her blaster.

"Your and dad's jobs are so awesome, with you being an Novacore officer and dad being a Guardian of the Galaxy." Kade told her

"That's true, but you can try when you and your sister are older." Rocket told her drinking coffee making Kade get it, and it was a school day for Kade bit Tarus was not in school yet, so she got to play making Kade roll her orange eyes.

"We won't have fun without you, besides I'm gonna be inventing so Taru has to be away from my workshop." Rocket said seeing Kade grab her backpack and lunch bag giving her dad a raccoon kiss before getting into Mira's ship since Mira took Kade to school everyday seeing Tarus in the living room playing with dolls and a toy spaceship making Rocket chuckle.

"Good girl, as I need to do some work, alright?" he told her going to his workshop.

* * *

"Why does dad treat me like a little kit like Tarus, when I'm bigger, plus have powers?" Kade asked Mira.

"Your dad loves you and your sister just like I do, as we don't want you ending up becoming a lab rat like what happened to him and me, you know?" Mira replied to her while in her ship on the way to Terra where Kade's middle school was.

Mira knew that Kade felt left out because Rocket was spending a lot of time with Tarus because she was not in school yet, so knew Kade needed attention hoping things were alright.

After arriving at middle school, Kade hugged her mom before leaving the ship despite running into her grade's bully making Mira mad that somebody was hassling her daughter, impressed that Kade did not resort to using her powers seeing Kade run inside after the bell rang making Mira sigh leaving hoping Rocket was having fun with Tarus.

Rocket meanwhile was inventing while Tarus was left to her devices plus using her bionic powers to amuse herself becoming unseen just as her dad came in to get a snack wondering where she was, thinking she was playing hide and seek or at least he hoped so or Mira would flip.

"Here I am daddy, did I scare you?" Tarus said.

"Yes as your mom would flip, if I could not find you." he said while making snacks.

He then heard his phone go off as it was Mira saying Kade's principal making him sigh hanging up.

"We gotta go meet your mommy at your sister's school." he told her as they were getting in his ship.

"Is Kadey in big trouble and need a time out?" Tarus asked her dad.

"I don't know sweetie as your sister is not having fun at school." Rocket said as they blasted off.


	2. Boosting Her Confidence

"Woah, so Kade got in a fight with that mean kid that's always picking on her and Kade gets in trouble?" Rocket said.

"Rockie be careful, as your temper might get Kade in more trouble, alright?" Mira warned him.

"Yes apparently it happened during lunch, and things got heated until a teacher stopped things." the principal said.

Mira, Kade and Rocket along with Tarus were in the principal's office of Kade's school but Kade had a band-aid on her paw making Mira get it, seeing Kade quiet because she did not want to get in more trouble despite the principal asking her what happened seeing her roll her eyes explaining, making Rocket get it along with Mira.

"We teach our kits to stand up for themselves, compared to what Terran parents teach their kids." Rocket said making Mirashake her furry head, while the principal let Kade go back to class seeing her hug her dad and mom before leaving the office.

"She's a good kid you know, she just does not have great social skills or friends, but good at inventing." the principal told them while Tarus was on Mira's lap.

"Yep, we're super proud of her, but we need to make this bully thing go away." Rocket said seeing Mira agree.

Meanwhile Kade was in study hall, doing research on inventors for her English essay, sitting by herself at a table using her laptop since she had a rep in her grade because of her dad and her uncles plus she was going to see them this weekend meaning she could have fun with them sighing, hoping her parents were not too disappointed in her.

* * *

That early evening during dinner, Kade was quiet imagining about being a Guardian of the Galaxy using her powers to bring bullies and bad guys to justice making Mira guess that she thought they were mad at her so she and Rocket would talk to her after putting Tarus to bed seeing her excuse herself from the table before dessert which was her favourite part of dinner.

"Is Kadey sick, as she never, ever misses dessert!" Tarus said making Rocket sigh.

"It's just big kit stuff, but your mom and I are going to handle it, sweetie." Rocket told her.

They were finishing dinner, but Mira and Rocket were checking in on Kade seeing her making adjustments to her hover board which impressed them sitting on her bed beside her making Kade sigh.

"We're not mad at you star beam as you showed restraint unlike your dad at your age." Mira told her.

"Yeah your mom is right, as I would kick butt, instead of walk away." Rocket to,d her.

Kade was listening to them feeling better hugging them, plus using her suspension time inventing, as the Tech Fair would be happening when she got back, making Mira and Rocket exchange a grin knowing she would blow them away seeing Kade agree showing her blueprints impressing her parents.

"Wow an age changing machine, which is very clever." Rocket told her.

"Yeah as Terrans want to turn back the clock like use the Fountain of Youth." Kade told him.

They saw iwas Tarus's bedtime, so Kade was helping them tell a story, abiyt two superhero kits that were Guardian's in training which Tarus was loving making Mira giggle kissing her younger kit goodnight, seeing Tarus fall asleep.

"You're a good big sister too, you know?" Rocket told Kade ruffling her bangs making her chuckle softly at that.

"You could say that dad." she replied to him plus was excited for the weekend hanging out with her uncles and aunts making Rocket agree since Tarus was going to her first sleepover that weekend so it was a good thing, meaning hevand Mira would have alone time this weekend


	3. Getting Ready For the Weekend

"Alrighty pyjamas, snacks, candy, R.J, I think I'm ready for my first sleepover, right?" Tarus asked.

"Yep I think so, plus don't worry so much about what the other kids will think, just be yourself." Kade replied.

"I guess, as it is gonna be fun, but what about you, mommy and daddy?" Tarus asked.

"Mom and dad are gonna have adult time, Pkus I'm gonna be with our uncles and aunts so will be back by Sunday." Kade told her little sister.

It was Friday evening, so after packing for spending the weekend with her uncles and aunts on the Milano, Kade was helping Tarus pack for her first ever sleepover despite the fact she was not going until tomorrow night plus right now Mira and Rocket had went out to dinner so Kade was in charge, since a lot of sitters were afraid to kit-sit plus Kade was ordering in dinner for them.

"They're having that right now, Kadey, but tell me, if anything cool happens, alright?" Tarus told her making Kade get it, hoping to havecadventures this weekend, hearing her phone go,off as Comet was texting her, making Tarus curious, very curious.

"He's just a friend from school that happens to be our species, alright?" Kade said looking like their dad, when Starlord made certain jokes.

"I won't tell Dadfy, Kadey, but he better be nice." Tarus said making Kade chuckle as her parents were pretty overprotective of her and Tarus so their dad might freak out if he knew about Comet, which Tarus got hoping that would not happen, if she liked a boy when she got to Kade's age.

"Dad loves us like Uncle zGroot, he just doesn't want us hurt." Kade told her.

Mira and Rocket came back later seeing that thimgs had gone smoothly, without chaos so saw Kade was already packed because thevMilano was nearly here hearing Kade tell them how the night had went, like helping Tarus pack for her sleepover in advance seeing her mom hug her.

"Atta girl, we knew you could do it, plus we had an nice night." Rocket told her making Kade grin proudly hearing her phone buzz making her parents curious seeing it was Comet because Mira knew about him, plus had kept it a secret from Rocket knowing how protective he was of Kade and Tarus.

"Excuse me you guys, I have to take this." Kade said making Rocket curious about who Kade was talking to.

"Just a friend from school, daddy so don't worry." Kade told him.

They then saw the Milano there making him happy along with Kade so was going outside with Kade seeing Groot hug him, making Mira smirk at this because it was cute hearing them talking plus Kade could not wait to cause antics hoping that Tarus would be alright seeing Mira nod.

* * *

"This is rare that we get alone time as Kade's on the Milano plus Tarus is at her sleepover meaning we have alone time you know?" Mira told Rocket as they were on the couch seeing him agree.

"Yep and can't wait to hear what Kade did when she gets back, plus Tarus about the sleepover." Rocket told her kissing her making Mira giggle because he was being a dork which was cute because they normally had to wait until Kade and Tarus were asleep before they could do this.

They hoped Kade was having fun on the Milano like Tarus at her Sleepiver so would fibd out on Sunday when both kits came back but Mira was giggling like crazy at her mate's antics knowing Kade would be impressed if she knew plus she would be entering puberty soon, plus she would give her the talk about changes, relieving Rocket, because him giving Kade that talk would be awkward.

"Yeah but she's like us you know?" Mira told him seeing him nod.

"At least she won't be like zGroot at that age, playing video games." Rocket replied.


	4. Holding Down The Fort

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and thanks to Rapheal'sGirl45 for favouriting, as it means a lo.**

 **In this chapter, Mira is acting odd so Rocket takes her to the Novacore to get a second opinion so Kade has to hold down the fort which she does not mind doing.**

* * *

"So how was your weekend kits?" Mira asked both Kade and Tarus.

"Awesome as our uncles and I let me have fun like drive among other things." Kade told her seeing Tarus quiet while they were at the table having dinner.

"That is pretty awesome Kadey, and bet you caused some antics, eh?" Rocket said with his mouth full, making Mira sigh as her mate did not have table manners which Tarus was copying.

"The sleepover was alright, you know?" Tarus said making Mira guess that something had happened, hoping that she would tell her later plus she wanted to talk to Kade about things, so it could wait.

"Sorry Mira but good things went well this weekend." Rocket told her making her grin.

* * *

Rocket noticed that Mira was gaining more weight, being moody among other things making him realise what was going on but needed a second opinion taking her to the Novacore doctors, telling Kade to look after Tarus and made sure she went to bed on time making the pre-teen female kit ask him what was wrong.

"Your mom just needs checked out as to why she was being weird, just don't tell your sister." Rocket told her, seeing Kade nod as she could hold down the fort until her parents came back, seeing Tarus wonder where they had went.

"Nothing to worry about sis, just checking something out." Kade told her making her relieved so we're having fun making Kade hope her mom was alright along with their dad knowing he was not a fan of doctors because of his past which she knew about yet had not told Tarus about this, because it might scare her.

She was then putting Tarus to bed telling her one of the stories about the super powered kits seeing her out like a light after tucking her in, seeing their parents back plus her dad looked scared hugging him.

"T-Thanks Kadey, as your mom's surprise had me freaked out, besides watching doctors check her out." he told her.

"Aww but it might be a good surprise, you know?" Kade told him seeing Mira nod winking.

Kade was excited figuring it out hoping Tarus would be excited too, seeing her mom on the couch sitting beside her.

"You think our new sibling will be a boy or girl?" Kade asked her making Rocket chuckle.

"That's not how it works Kadey, and no, it won't be a runt, which would be weird." Rocket said.

Kade was getting it but hoped that things would be alright going to do things, makijg Mira and Rocket grin going to bed plus Rocket was being protective of her, until the kit was born making Mira get it, saying she could handle herself despite the growing kit in her.

"Yeah you know I can handle myself, just like Kade so don't worry." she said remembering she had weird cravings when having Kade and Tarus so would have weirder cravings seeing Mira rest her furry head on the pillow, lying down on her side of their bed snoring softly making Rocket smirk, because it was cute knowing she had to rest because of the growing Ki inside her making her tired.

He hoped that she would be off duty until the kit was born, yawning


	5. Throwing A Baby Shower

"Whoa, Mira's having Anotjer kit, how did Kadecand Tarus react to this?" Starlord asked.

"Tarus is being weird about it, like you saw, yet Kadey is happy." Rocket replied.

"Well Kade is a bit older, so she gets thimgs, than when she was Tarus's age like running away." Drax replied.

"I am Groot!" Groot added making them get it.

It was a few weeks later after Mira had revealed that she was with kit, which Kade and Rocket were happy about, Tarus not so much and the otjer Guardian's had came to hang out, plus helping Rocket throw Mira a baby shower after Starlord told him they were throwing Mira a party, not giving her an actual shower like Rocket thought, chuckling embarrassed seeing Kade join them.

"Dad, Tarus is being grumpy, plus trying to get her paws on some of the treats, for the party." she told him making Rocket sigh because Tarus was being grumpy lately because of Mira being with kit making Mantis get it, after accidentally placing her hand on his furry shoulder feeling his stress through her empathic powers, deciding to alter his mood.

"Thanks as Mira needs me, along with Kade and Tarus, you know?" Rocket said beginning to feel better.

"You're welcome, as I can sense your stress through my powers." Mantis told him seeing Kade surprised that he was letting Mantis touch him remembering when she was little, her dad hated Mantis touching him, getting an idea.

"Excuse me, but you can make my sister not so grumpy' please?" Kade asked her seeing Tarus flying around on her hover board making the others surprised by her, seeing Groot grab her off it.

"No fair as I was having fun, since mommy is having a stupid baby!" she snapped which made Starlord grin, because it reminded him of when Rocket got like that, seeing Mantis put a hand on the younger female kit, easing her mood relieving Kade and Rocket while decorating for the party since Mira was sleeping, because of the growing kit.

"I think Taru is scared about an new kit in the family." Kade said making Rocket agree, hoping Mira might be able to explain to Tarus better going to check on Mira seeing her asleep and about to stir wondering if everything was alright, following Rocket confused and surprised seeing the other Guardian's and her friends from Novacore here.

"It's a baby shower, and we get to shower you with gifts you know?" Kade told her making Mira smile at that opening gifts which were things the new kit would need, which she and Rocket found cute, along with Kade despite seeing Tarus playing by herself going over making Tarus surprised.

"We should leave her be, but nice try to include her." Drax said to her.

* * *

"Really, Kadey was not happy, about you having me?" Tarus asked her mom, making Mira giggle at that because she knew her younger kit was acting out, like Kade since Rocket had explained how Tarus was acting out.

"Yep, but after you were born and she met you, she wasn't so scared anymore which is how you two are so close." Mira said to her.

It was a little bit after the party so while Kade and the others were helping clean up, Mira was spending time with Tarus explaining that she and their dad loved her, Kade and the new kit equally, just the new kit needed more help which was easing Tarus into being on board about her new brother or sister.

"Hmm, we need to add him or her into our stories at bedtime." Tarus told her making Mira giggle.

"Yeah as that is a very good idea sweetie, you know?" Mira replied to her


	6. Dealing With Boys

It was a typical school day, and Kade had gotten up on time without her alarm clock helping wake her up, getting ready after taking a shower, and brushing her fur, which surprised her dad, making Mira giggle knowing it was because of Comet which Kade was keeping a secret from him, plus Mira was off duty, so was staying home being with kit so was makijg breakfast for Kade and made her lunch and snacks.

"Who're you and what did you do to Kadey?" Rocket said, drinking coffee making Mira know Kade was crushing on a boy of her species at school, hoping Rocket did not know or he might flip out or get protective of her, which might embarrasse Kade seeing Kade blush.

"No reason dad, I'm still like you and mom." Kade said drinking coffee to wake herself up mentally, besides eating a big bowl of Cheerios trying not to get too messy, making Rocket worry hopimg that Tarus might know something, making Mira sigh at her husband seeing Kade grab her backpack and lunch bag, getting ready to go.

She hoped that her dad would understand, and not embarrasse her, if he met Comet or if Comet came over plus nervous hearing her dad was taking her, getting into the ship, hoping he would not find out about Comet or she was doomed!

"So what's going on with you, you know?" Rocket asked making her sigh, knowing he was trying to get Intel, since Starlord had taught her about this, so was relieved, once they arrived at her middle school, excited seeing Comet waiting for her, leaving the ship sitting beside Comet, making her dad's eyes widen in shock.

"It is a boy, oh no, not ready for this, not at all!" Rocket said leaving, hoping Mira could help him.

* * *

"Uh-oh daddy looks freaked, he found out about Comet." Mira said seeing Tarus nod.

"Kadey told me about him, but she said Comet was a friend." Tarus replied to her, while eating waffles and drinking chocolate milk seeing her dad come back, after dropping Kade off at school and discovering she liked a boy made him nervous yet overprotective.

"Rockie I know this is quite the shock, but we knew this would happen sooner or later, plus Kade is on the cusp of puberty she is growing up, you know?" Mira told him, making it worse.

"Taru, can you go into the living room, while I talk to daddy?" Mira said to Tarus seeing her leave before finishing, as she wanted to see her dad be funny, like when he and Starlord got like this.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, as I have been a father three times, well four times when the new kit is born, you know what some boys are like." Rocket said.

"She's going through or about to go through changes, plus we have to give her that talk, along with the boy one." Mira replied making him more nervous.

"At least when a certain tree was a teen, he just buried himself in video games, and I did not have to worry." Rocket muttered going to invent to blow off steam and stress, seeing Tarus come back, wondering if her dad was alright, hearing Mira say he put himself in time out.

When Kade was home, she saw her dad asking her about Comet making her furry cheeks go pink running to her room, slamming her door makijg Mira sigh, knowing this needed a gentler approach, then how Rocket was applying calling Casey who was Raccoon Girl but Kade and Tarus's aunt making Tarus happy.

"Your daddy is just finding it hard, because Kade is growing up, so your aunt might help calm him down." Mira told her.

Casey was there, seeing Tarus hug her leg, making her laugh but going to Kade's room seeing she had done homework, wondering what was wrong hearing they just wanted to have girl talk, surprising Kade, as her mom and aunt were doing here.

"Why is dad so upset, just because I like Comet, as he likes me?" Kade asked sitting on the bed.

"Daddy does not mean to act that way, he's just being protective of you, as some boys can be jerks, or meatheads, but I sense Comet is not like that, which is good." Mira told her.

"Yep plus you're going through changes soon, which is part of growing up, plus when Tarus gets to yourvage, your dad will be freaking out too." Casey added.

"Yeah we talked about the changing thing at school, but I get it." Kade replied liking being able to talk to her mom and aunt about girl stuff, knowing her dad would freak out, plus was doing nail stuff.

After a while, Rocket saw both Casey and Mira come out of Kade's room, hoping they had calmed her, seeing them nod.

"We had girl talk, plus did our nails, Rockie, plus we have to trust her, since we tell her and Tarus, they can tell us anything." Mira replied to him, seeing Kade join them, hugging him relieving him plus they were ordering in for dinner making Tarus Hapoy making Kade giggle at her little sister seeing her impressed at her nails.


	7. Not Wanting To Start School

_Woah, Taru's in a mood, plus having a meltdown, probably because dad is busy to play with her, or mom is taking an nap because of our new brother or sister, maybe I can help._

"What's going on dad, why is Taru having a meltdown?" Kade asked her dad.

"Mom decided it was time for your sister to start school, which she has been voicing her opinion about." Rocket said.

"Oh boy, that is pretty intresting, but maybe we can help her, see pre-school is not bad." Kade told him.

"Your mom and I tried, but it just made Taru upset, which I don't get, as she gets to play, make new friends, have snacks and nap." Rocket replied seeing Kade get why her sister might be upset, because she loved having fun with their dad.

"Dad, I think I know why this upsets her, because she loves playing with you all day, while mom's at work and I'm at school." Kade said making Rocket realise she was right, since it was a few days after learning Kade had a boyfriend.

"Maybe at bedtime, you can explain that school will help her, and that you both can still have fun." Kade said seeing him hug her, impressed by her reasoning.

It was late afternoon and Kade had just gotten home from school seeing her little sister having one heck of a meltdown, wondering what was going on, so glad that she had helped her dad figure it out, seeing him put Tarus down for an nap so she could calm down so she was on the couch beside her mom, telling her about her day, surprised she was putting Tarus in school.

"I figured it was time, but your sister does not seem to agree." Mira said.

"Yeah, but I helped dad figure it out." Kade told her.

They saw Rocket come back saying Tarus was asleep, hoping an nap might calm her down, making Kade and Mira get it so could help Tarus feel better about starting school, guessing her dad was getting good at being a dad so knew they could help Tarus feel better plus ordering in for dinner moreso Kade, Mira and Tarus than himself, as he was happy eating pellets, compared to his kits and mate.

* * *

"Do I have to go to school, I thought you and mommy said I was smart?" Tarus said.

"You are smart star beam, but school helps you learn, but I think I know why you don't want to go to school, because you don't want to miss having fun with daddy, right?" Mira said to Tarus.

"Yeah but you said me starting school meant I was growing up, and daddy gets upset about us growing up, like Kade having a boyfriend." Tarus admitted making both Mira and Rocket surprised.

"Oh sweetie, you can still have fun with your dad, just later, especially since Kadey is getting older, she wants to be with Comet so it makes your dad happy, that you want to be with him." Mira replied stroking her short bangs, seeing Tarus relaxing.

It was the younger female kit's bedtime and before telling a story, Mira and Rocket were talking to her about the school thing, hoping that she would not flip if they brought this subject up again, so Mira bringing up why Tarus was unsure about school.

"Just give it a chance, Taru, alright?" Rocket told her.

"I guess I can try, daddy." Tarus replied.

"Atta girl, as you're brave just like Kadey." Rocket said.

Mira nodded as she and him were telling Tarus a story, about two super powered kits that were also Guardian's in training which Tarus was loving and after that, she was out like a light after Mira and Rocket kissed her goodnight so after leaving her room after putting on the night light because Tarus did not like the dark, seeing Kade home.

"Taru is alright, we just put her to bed, and good you're back." Rocket told her.


	8. Going On An Adventure With Her Mom

"Go get dressed, Tarus as we need to get your stuff that you need for school, or to start school, alright?" Mira said.

"Okay mommy, but what about Daddy?" Tarus asked, making Rocket grin, at her words.

"I'm just going to be inventing, while you and your mom are out." Rocket replied.

It was the next day, or morning so Mira was relieved that Tarus felt better about starting pre-school after she and Rocket had helped her feel better about starting school, seeing her leave the table, after eating breakfast hoping Kade was alright at her school making Mira and Rocket exchange a grin, as Mira saw Rocket place a paw on her growing bump gently, feeling the growing kit move.

"Aww too cute, and let's hope this one's a boy, you know?" Rocket said making Mira giggle.

"Rockie that's not how it works, you know?" she told him seeing Tarus dressed, ready to go seeing her mom kiss her dad grinning going to her ship, but we're headed for Terra, plus we're listening to music hoping Kade was having a good day, seeing Mira get it, guessing Comet was helping her.

After a while they arrived in Terran air space, landing in New York making Tarus impressed making Mira grin at that, as they were having fun.

* * *

"So mom and Tarus went to Terra and they're not back?" Kade asked Rocket.

"Yep she went to get Taru what she needs for starting school." Rocket replied.

"Oh yeah, but hope nothing happened to them." Kade said.

It was later that afternoon and Kade had just gotten home from school wondering where her mom and Tarus were, hearing her dad say that her mom had taken Tarus school shopping, making Kade get it hoping that Tarus was not being stubborn, making Rocket chuckle at that knowing Tarus and Mira were probably having fun since the new kit coming had upset Tarus asking Kade how her day had been.

"It was good, but Comet and I were hanging out, plus go out for ice cream later, if it's alright with you and mom." Kade told him.

"I think that's okay, since Comet sounds like an nice guy, as your mom and Casey explained things." Rocket told her.

Kade was surprised that her dad was being cool about Comet, hearing that her dad and mom had talked about this stuff realising if Tarus was ready to start pre-school on Xandar, then he could handle Kade liking Comet.

"Yeah plus worried about Taru's first day, you know?" Rocket said hearing Kade mention that maybe, the new kit might come then making him surprised.


	9. Getting Ready For The Day

Casey was kit-sitting both Kade and Tarus, while Mira and Rocket were out on a date night and at first Tarus had been upset until Casey explained that having date nights made parents better parents, but right now was making smores exciting both her young nieces, seeing her using fireballs to toast the marshmallows and graham crackers without setting off the smoke alarms, remembering the first time Rocket had tried smores.

 _Rockie's probably going to be surprised, that I gave them smores, or them bouncing off the walls._

"Aunt Casey, are the smores ready, yet?" Tarus asked making her grin.

"Almost but be careful because you might get burnt which is not fun like having smores." Casey warned, seeing Kade get it seeing Flora, their treelike cousin who was Vasey's Groot staying away from there but about to start middle school impressing Kade and also Tarus, because she was starting pre-school in a few days.

"Flora's going to middle school on Xandar, but she is nervous, you know?" Casey replied.

"That makes sense as we along with dad and you, are the only ones who know what she's saying." Kade said seeing the smores were ready, eating and loving them, along with Flora makijg Casey grin hoping Mira and Rocket didn't mind, she had given her nieces sugar, along with Flora but the female pre-teen Groot was curious about these things making Kade impressed.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Flora said making Casey grin.

Just then Mira and Rocket were back from their date making Rocket excited, smelling smores guessing Casey had made them for Kade and Tarus seeing Mira grin remembering Casey telling her, when she'd let Rocket try smores where he had pigged out on them giggling to herself making Kade and Tarus wonder what was so funny.

"It's nothing sweetie, but see you were having fun with Aunt Casey, eh?" Mira said seeing them nod seeing their dad eating some making them giggle and Mira shaking her furry head, hoping he would not get a stomach

* * *

It was a few days later meaning it was Tarus's first day of pre-school and both Mira and Rocket were excited, yet nervous about this in case Tarus had run-in's with mean kids but they or Kade would help her if that happened so right now, Tarus was up getting dressed, hoping her first ever day of school would go well as her dad and mom had talked about it at bedtime to her last night so she wouldn't be scared and ready for the day going to get breakfadt seeing her mom there.

She noticed along with Kade that the bump where their brother or sister was in Mira's belly was bigger meaning the kit was coming soon which Tarus asked about every morning making Mira giggle, because it was cute and innocent saying it might be coming soon.

"Yeah it will be coming soon, but excited about your first day, sweetie?" Mira said to her.

"Sort of, but is Kade alright, and up yet?" Tarus replied to her, as Rocket walked in relieved that Tarus was up seeing Kade up but tired plus had bed fur which Mira thought adorable, knowing that she would get ready for the day because of Comet making Tarus roll her eyes, because the boy thing made her grossed out hearing her parents chuckle.

"You think that now, but that might change when you get to Kadey's age." Rocket said drinking coffee while Kade and Tarus were eating cereal and drinking juice since they were too little for coffee yet, well Tarus was too little for coffee making Mira grin seeing Kade go get ready after eating knowing her sister had a big day ahead of her but right now, Tarus was playing while their parents were getting ready.

"Kadey, were you nervous, when it was your first day of school ever?" Tarus asked her.

"A little, but it's alright to be nervous, plus mom and dad can help." Kade told her.

Rocket could hear them, knowing Tarus was nervous about her first day, so he and Mira would help her relax because pre-school was meant to be fun plus they could help her, if she had trouble making friends, since she did not really hang out with kids her age guessing that was why she was nervous about school since she did not have the confidence Kade had, on her first day of pre-school.

"Hey daddy, you alright, can I help?" Tarus asked making him chuckle.

"I heard you and Kadey talking, but you're nervous about making friends, eh?" Rocket said.

"Sort of as I want other kids to like me." Tarus admitted making him get it.

"They will, as you're very sweet and creative, of course they will." Rocket said making her feel better as they were leaving, getting onto Mira and his ship because it was time to take her to school.


	10. A Trip To Xandar

"Wow, you got accepted into San Fransyokyo Insitute of Tech, I bet your dad will be excited?" Comet said.

"I guess so, but maybe I won't tell him, he's just gonna make a big deal, like finding out about you." Kade said.

"Well he's used to me now, so maybe he will be cool with it." Comet told her.

It was a few days later, but Kade had gotten accepted into San Fransyokyo Insiture of Tech which was like her dream school being a gifted inventor, only now she was unsure, hoping to hide it from her dad because she did not want to let him down Pkus Comet would not be there, unaware her mom knew the good news as she had opened the letter knowing this was a big deal.

She could hear Comet and Kade talking in Kade's room sighing, knowing that Kade did not want to leave Comet behind, so she would talk to her in a while as Tarus and Rocket were having fun, deciding to offer her opinion seeing Kade sigh hearing about to burst in emotion making Casey get it, telling Mira to give Kade space.

"Alright, why don't you really want to go, as SFIT is like your dream school, because of Comet, or something else?" she asked.

"A little bit, but moreso what if I go there and I'm not good at it, or fail?" Kade admitted.

"I get it, but not trying would be letting yourself down." Casey told her seeing her agree deciding to try, making Mira happy, just as Rocket and Tarus came back wondering what was going on, but excited after Mira explained plus Tarus was surprised her sister was just a kit yet she was going to college.

"It's a different kind of school that takes awesome kits like your sister!" Rocket said excited.

"Umm Rockie, I know you're excited but you might have implied your younger kit isn't as awesome as Kadey." Casey pointed out seeing Mira go talk to Tarus while he was planning a party, making Kade sigh.

* * *

Kade was hanging out with Comet, but stunned that Tarus had not been talking to her or wanting to be around her which made her sad because they were close, guessing their dad giving her more attention was upsetting her younger sister, as well as the fact their dad was throwing her a party and their family were coming making Comet get it, because Tarus being little did not get how big a deal Kade going to college was, but jealous because Kade was getting presents.

"Maybe my parents or Aunt Casey will get through to her, but we're alright, right?" Kade asked him seeing him nod.

"Yeah we're good Kadey, plus things are good, despite Tarus being mad at you." Comet told her.

Kade realised it was the Xandarian Feast of the Three Grinning Moons, guessing her dad was probably going there, seeing Mira in her Novacore uniform, making her nervous, because the kit could come Anyday despite her mom assuring her, that she was just going to hang out with her friends or to make sure her dad did not do anything totally stupid like Starlord did, by blowing up the fourth moon.

"Taru went with him, so you guys should come, make it a date you know?" Mira said as they were getting on her ship seeing Mira's feet too swollen to reach the pedals, so Kade was driving, making Comet impressed.

"My dad taught me to drive, when I was aroubd my sister's age." Kade told him.

"That's pretty awesome, but bet your dad is running amok on Xandar, wanting to be made thevPrankster King." Comet said making Mira nervous about that, plus Tarus was probably helping using her powers.

"I'm pretty sure thevNovacore are on alert, plus dad has to be careful." Kade told Mira.

"Yeah as we're here, but things are in full swing." Comet said as they landed, seeing Kade whimper, as she was feeling that weird pain making him and Mira wonder, if she was okay.

"Yeah don't sweat it, but more worried about you mom." Kade told her as they walked off the ship, seeing Mira whimper because the kit was coming getting her to the doctor, seeing them take her mom, going to find her dad seeing him hug her.

"Mom's giving birth, to our new brotner or sister, but bet you and Taru were having fun?" Kade said seeing Tarus wearing a crown, well her dad's crown making Kade face palm.

They were going to the infirmary, making Kade excited along with Tarus but hoped it was a girl making Comet chuckle at both of them being cute seeing their dad go check on Mira.


	11. Welcoming An New Kit To The Family

"Aww our new brother or sister is super cute and fluffy!" Tarus said, seeing her and Kade's mom holding the newest kit in the family.

"It's a female sweetie, we decided to name her Rockie, or her legal name is Rockette." Mira told her.

"Her name is cute, did dad pick out the name, or did you both name her?" Kade said to her.

"We both chose the name, but things are gonna be exciting." Rocket told both his kits.

It was later and still the Xandarian Feast of the Three Grinning Moons, but Mira had given birth to a female kit, which stunned Rocket, because he had been hoping for a male, so hoped when Kade and Tarus were adults, and had a kit, it would be male making Mira sigh at her mate knowing they might need somewhere to live that was big enough for her and her mate, along with tjree kits.

"Maybe we should live on Terra, you know?" Rocket suggested surprising Kade, Tarus and Mira.

"We'll think about it, but let's take this one step at a time." Mira said, feeding Rockie milk which Kade and Tarus thought cute, making her chuckle. Hoping things would be alright as Rockie grew up, along with Kade and Tarus seeing her mate get an idea to throw Rockie a welcome party makijg Kade and Tarus want to help impressing them, seeing their aunts and uncles there, guessing they were here forva certain feast.

"Aww Mira gave birth, and the kit is super cute!" Casey said making Rocket agree.

"Yeah her name is Rockette, but her pet name isvRockie." Rocket told her.

Later Comet and Kade were hanging out, as Kade was taking them and Rocket home, plus Tarus was sleepy, after all the antics she and her dad had caused, to help him become Prankster King making Rocket smirk seeing her out like a light guessing Kade had a long day too, impressed by her driving, knowing she had driven her, Mira and Comet to Xandar.

"When we get home, you gotta sleep since you had a long day, just likevTaru." he told her.

"I can handle it dad, like you." Kade told him making Rocket sigh, because he wanted his kits to be their own beings, not like him or Mira making Comet get it.

* * *

The next day at their home, Rocket was pretty tired along with Kade and Tarus, after yesterday and all the fun that had ensued so they were tired, so it was alright to rest checking on both Kade and Tarus who were both asleep so was making brunch for them because it was early afternoon, so was hoping that Rockie would sleep through the night remembering when Adam Warlock had been a baby, drinking coffee to keep himself mentally awake, despite needing his rest too.

"Daddy, you tired too, after yesterday, when we became mischief royalty?" Tarus said sounding tired surprising him, guessing she had heard him, or smelt food, making him chuckle, making her coffee even though Mira would yell, Kade had her first taste of coffee at that age.

"Just don't tell mommy, as she might get mad at me, even though Kadey had this stuff at your age." Rocket told his younger kit seeing her drinking up liking it, gulping making Rocket chuckle, knowing she was hooked on it making Kade chuckle at this, hoping their mom would not find out, but then again, she just gave birth to Rockie.

"thisissogood!" Tarus said getting hyper and running around like a blur, making Kade chuckle.

"Well we were tired, so that should keep her awake for a bit." Rocket told her, as Kade agreed drinking coffee, but eating peanut butter and jelly with pellet sandwiches, which was helping them feel better, knowing when Mira brought Rockie home, she might keep them up until she learnt to sleep through the night, giving Kadecan idea.

"Maybe I can make something, to help Rockie go to sleep." she said already on the ball.


	12. Up All Night

"Why is Rockie crying, is she upset?" Tarus asked as she was in her parents's room.

"She doesn't know how to sleep through the night yet, Tarus." Mira said.

"Oh yeah, as you were like that when you were a baby." Kade pointed out.

It was a few nights later, after Mira had brought Rockie home, and she was keeping her family up which Mira, Kade and Rocket were used to it, but Tarus was not, plus Rockie had just woken her up from one of her favourite dreams so was annoyed making Kade et it so was helping Rockie calm down, singing to her while Mira was rocking her to sleep along with Rocket helping.

"Aww she's getting sleepy, and being cute!" Kade told her parents, seeing Mira and Rocket agree, putting Rockie back into her crib putting her stuffed star near her, making Rocket relieved as he, Mira along with Kade and Tarus were going back to bed, yet Tarus was getting a mischievous idea to stay up late or all night, not caring if her parents got mad at her.

"Besides if Rockie is gonna keep us up, I'm just gonna stay up." Tarus told herself playing quietly, so that her parents were not awake right now along with Kade.

* * *

"Dad, I think Tarus was up all night, because of Rockie keeping us up." Kade told Rocket.

"Yeah, as your mom and I are also tired because of your sister." Rocket replied.

"We should just let her sleep, or she might be grumpy." Kade told him while she was helping him make breakfast, making pancakes seeing Mira come in yawning, carrying Rockie putting her in her high chair feeding her mashed pellets, which she was loving making Mira and Rocket chuckle knowing that Rockie did not mean to keep them up.

"We have to let Taru sleep, but she is just getting used to Rockie." Mira told Kade.

They were seeing Kade there as she was up, but she had not been annoyed by Rockie waking them up, because Rockie was just a baby so she would learn to sleep through the night, so Tarus would get used to her in time seeing Rocketbget it.

"We should let her be, but we can help her bond with Rockie." Mira told him seeing Rocket agree making breakfast for them seeing Kade at the table making her sister pop tarts, as Mira grinned at this because Tarus was needing help plus his weapon designer friend Jackie had sent him blueprints, that he really wanted to look at, seeing Kade curious, knowing about her from her dad.

"Just do that now, since Rockie and Tarus are sleeping, you always get excited when she sends you stuff." Kade told him.

"That is true, thanks Kadey." he told her going to his workshop, hoping Tarus or Rockie would not need him right now.


	13. Having A Meltdown

Mira was concerned, as Kade was in a grumpy, upset mood, wondering what had happened hoping it was not Comet bit saw Rocket hiding under the table making her guess it was puberty related, not boy related relieving her seeing Kade hissing making Tarus scared seeing Casey there.

"Kadey, chill out, as we're scared about you!" she said to her niece protecting Mira and Rocket from the pre-teen kit's temper surprised because ZKade was normally sweet and calm, so puberty was hitting her hearing her yelling guessing she had a bad day, making Rocket get it, humming something seeing Kade begin to calm.

"Sorry, so sorry, sorry that I blew up like dad!" Kade said sniffling as Casey let the protection bubble down seeing Rocket beside her rubbing her furry back, hearing her explain through tears, making him get it that mean kid in her grade had hit nerves, seeing Kade pass t from exhaustion.

"Kadey just had a bad day, plus she's hitting puberty." Rocket told Tarus as she wondered why her big sister had a meltdown seeing her dad taking Ksde to her room, on his back, like when she was little tucking her into her bed putting her stuffed raccoon, Rockie near her seeing her cuddling him.b

"Just sleep girl, we'll talk later." Rocket whispered, kissing her furry head., letting Kade be seeing Mira tending to Rockie, plus Tarus was having milk and cookies after waking up, hoping Kade was alright.

Casey sensed that Rocket was sad, because Kade's meltdown had frightened him, so was using her calming power, to relax him, impressing Mira guessing if Kade had let her be near her, Casey would have done the same thing, seeing her drinking coffee, hoping Kade was alright.

* * *

Kade began to stir later, feeling bad because she'd had a meltdown, and frightened her dad to the point where her aunt had used a protection bubble to keep her parents safe, just as Casey and Mira come in with snacks, sitting on the bed seeing the female pre-teen look away from them making them sigh.

"We're not mad at you, we were just worrie because you scared your father." Casey told Kade.

"I-I didn't mean to, I had a bad day, you know?" Kade replied seeing them get it, letting her tell them, making them get it, hearing laughter outside along with Rocket trying to keep control making Mira amused checking on them seeing Tarus rough housing with her dad and Rockie finding it funny, making Casey chuckle.

They were letting Kade and Rocket talk, but he was surprised that his hunch about her starting puberty was right, seeing extra fur on her soft furred chin.

"Great, another thing for kids to make fun of." Kade muttered making Rocket sigh, because she was awesom making her surprised by what her dad mentioned about her, hugging him making Rocket chuckle, knowing this was good being a dad, plus knew that Mira and Casey could deal with the puberty stuff, plus was seeing her get ready for bed.


	14. Watching The Kits

"So, tell me again, why you want a cellphone?" Mira asked.

"Because everybody has one, even Sneaker, and dad has one." Kade said.

"You hear that Mira, everybody has Oe?" Rocket said butting in.

"See, dad's on my side, he let UnclevGroot do whatever he wanted, when he was growing up again and bet if he wanted a cellphone, dad would let him have one." Kade replied to her mom making Rocket amused by this mother-daughter battle of wills, wondering what was going on, seeing Kade leave the kitchen.

"Apparently she thinks she's ready for a cellphone, because every kid in her grade has one, plus you have one which is different." Mira told him, seeing Rocket texting.

"We'll we should think on it, plus Kade takes matters into her own paws sometimes, remember the trike?" Rocket told her making Tarus curious, wondering what her sister had done involving a trike, making Mira sigh.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Rocket whispered to his younger kit, seeing Rockie in her pkay pen, playing with baby toys but being cute making them hope she would not grow up fast, like Kade was wanting to with the cellphone thing, making him guess she wanted to impress kids.

Plus Mira had to go to Xandar for Novacore stuff, so he was watching the kids until she came back, sighing hoping the kids especially Kade would go easy on him, without their mom there sighing and ordering in food for dinner seeing Tarus running or scampering aroubd which was cute.

"Just try and keep your cool, little kits can smell fear." Mira said kissing him before leaving in her ship, making Rocket sigh seeing Rockie upset, picking her up gently, rocking her in his arms gently, which was working well.

"Let's hope your sisters don't play rough with me, while mommy went out." he told her.

* * *

"Tarus get back here, as hover boards can be dangerous, especially if you don't know what you're doing!" Rocket said chasing Tarus who was on a hover board that Kade had made, but Rocket was nervous knowing something bad was going to happen, hearing Tarus whimper after landing on the couch, saying hervarm hurt, making his parental instincts nuts, calling back up.

He saw Casey show up, surprised by what was going on, as he was taking Tarus to get looked at, but Kade hoped she was not in trouble because the hover board that Tarus had been riding had been her design, seeing Casey sigh at her eldest niece's lapse of judgement, knowing mischief would happen with Mira gone for the weekend.

"Let's hope Taru is alright, as your mom and dad care about you and your sisters a lot." Casey told her, seeing Kade nod hoping her dad was alright.

After a bit, Rocket came back with Tarus but her arm was in a cast, making Casey get it, knowing Mira was going to be surprised when she found out what happened, seeing Kade sigh, knowing her mom was going to be mad at her.

They were sitting on the couch, after checking on Rockie hearing Tarus ask about why Kade had used a trike.

"When your sister was little, she wanted to try a rocket booster end trike, but your mom said no and me being me, I let Kade do it but she did not know how to stop, so she got hurt which made me feel bad, like when you were using that hover board." Rocket told them making Kade sigh at that story.


	15. While Mom's Away

"So, tell me again, why you want a cellphone?" Mira asked.

"Because everybody has one, even Sneaker, and dad has one." Kade said.

"You hear that Mira, everybody has Oe?" Rocket said butting in.

"See, dad's on my side, he let UnclevGroot do whatever he wanted, when he was growing up again and bet if he wanted a cellphone, dad would let him have one." Kade replied to her mom making Rocket amused by this mother-daughter battle of wills, wondering what was going on, seeing Kade leave the kitchen.

"Apparently she thinks she's ready for a cellphone, because every kid in her grade has one, plus you have one which is different." Mira told him, seeing Rocket texting.

"We'll we should think on it, plus Kade takes matters into her own paws sometimes, remember the trike?" Rocket told her making Tarus curious, wondering what her sister had done involving a trike, making Mira sigh.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Rocket whispered to his younger kit, seeing Rockie in her pkay pen, playing with baby toys but being cute making them hope she would not grow up fast, like Kade was wanting to with the cellphone thing, making him guess she wanted to impress kids.

Plus Mira had to go to Xandar for Novacore stuff, so he was watching the kids until she came back, sighing hoping the kids especially Kade would go easy on him, without their mom there sighing and ordering in food for dinner seeing Tarus running or scampering aroubd which was cute.

"Just try and keep your cool, little kits can smell fear." Mira said kissing him before leaving in her ship, making Rocket sigh seeing Rockie upset, picking her up gently, rocking her in his arms gently, which was working well.

"Let's hope your sisters don't play rough with me, while mommy went out." he told her.

* * *

"Tarus get back here, as hover boards can be dangerous, especially if you don't know what you're doing!" Rocket said chasing Tarus who was on a hover board that Kade had made, but Rocket was nervous knowing something bad was going to happen, hearing Tarus whimper after landing on the couch, saying hervarm hurt, making his parental instincts nuts, calling back up.

He saw Casey show up, surprised by what was going on, as he was taking Tarus to get looked at, but Kade hoped she was not in trouble because the hover board that Tarus had been riding had been her design, seeing Casey sigh at her eldest niece's lapse of judgement, knowing mischief would happen with Mira gone for the weekend.

"Let's hope Taru is alright, as your mom and dad care about you and your sisters a lot." Casey told her, seeing Kade nod hoping her dad was alright.

After a bit, Rocket came back with Tarus but her arm was in a cast, making Casey get it, knowing Mira was going to be surprised when she found out what happened, seeing Kade sigh, knowing her mom was going to be mad at her.

They were sitting on the couch, after checking on Rockie hearing Tarus ask about why Kade had used a trike.

"When your sister was little, she wanted to try a rocket booster end trike, but your mom said no and me being me, I let Kade do it but she did not know how to stop, so she got hurt which made me feel bad, like when you were using that hover board." Rocket told them making Kade sigh at that story

"I was just a little kit, dad like Tarus and like you, wanting to have fun." Kade replied making Tarus grin at her big sister being a daredevil like her with that hover board, plus would tell their mom, that it was her idea to use the hover board, not Kade's impressing both Kade and Rocket.

Mira was surprised seeing Tarus's arm in a cast hearing her explain, hugging her, surprised, well not surprised as she knew antics would happen the second she was gone, making Kade relieved.


	16. A Spotty Situation

"Ugh, I don't feel so great, but I wanna go on the field trip to the beach!" Tarus muttered, itchy and scratching with her little paws, for itchy spits were all over her furry body, feeling terrible after waking up, discovering this.

It was a few days later, after that crazy night of antics when her dad had been watching her, Kade and Rockie and today, her pre-school class were going on a field trip to the beach, which Mira had signed a permission slip for, so the prospect of being maybe sick was going to ruin her fun, but maybe her parents might not notice, grinning like her dad.

"Taru, are you up yet, don't you have a feld trip?" Rocket said walking into his younger kit's room, noticing that she might have raccoon pox, knowing if Mira knew, she would make Tarus stay home.

"Who has to know, unless you reveal it, eh?" Rocket said, making her grin at her dad encouraging her, to lie to her mom about being sick seeing her ready for the day, while Mira was making breakfast for Kade and Tarus while Rockie was in her high chair, banging her little paws on the table part, making Kade chuckle.

"Taru, you alright?" Kade asked her sister seeing her nod.

Tarus nodded while eating cereal, hoping her mom didn't figure t she might have raccoon pox surprised, that her dad's idea was working, making Kade wonder why her young sister and her dad were winking, wondering what they were up to.

"Nothing Kadey, don't worry!" Tarus lied as she was grabbing her backpack and lunch bag, putting it in her backpack, getting in her dad's ship with Kade, because he was dropping the both of them off at their schools, plus Kade was sitting up front with their dad, while Tarus was sitting in the back seat with her seatbelt on, so did not mind because she was feeling sleepy.

"Dad, something must be wrong with Taru." Kade said making Rocket sigh, arriving at Kade's middle school, seeing her hug him before getting out, making Rocket smile, leaving, checking on Tarus seeing she was not feeling good, knowing she had his stromg will, when she had her young mind set on something.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew that Tarus had raccoon pox, and you let her go, on her field trip?" Mira asked.

"She has a strong mind, like us when she has her mind set on something, you know?" Rocket replied.

"I think Dad gave Taru the idea, to hide she is sick." Kade said.

It was early evening, and Mira had just discovered that Tarus had raccoon pox, because Tarus had told her, but she had put Tarus in bed plus was hoping she was alright, but right now, Kade, Rocket and Kade were having dinner so Kade had been telling them about how her day had went, while Rocket was bringing Tarus food.

"Are we in big trouble, with mommy?" Tarus asked him, coughing.

"You're not as you're a kit, but I feel bad for telling you, to hide you were sick, because you're feeling crummy and itchy." Rocket told her being careful, because he had never had it, at that age making Tarus get it eating.

"Is Taru alright, dad?" Kade asked him, after he rejoined her and Mira, nodding as they were having desdert making Mira relieved, because she was worried about Tarus, as Kade had raccoon pox when she was little but Rockie was a baby realising that her husband also never had it before, hoping Tarus would not share her germs with him.

Later, Mira noticed that her mate was itchy, guessing Tarus had accidentally given him her germs, but guessed he was trying to hide it from her, making her shake her furry head, knowing he was being his usual self.


	17. Being A Little Rebellious

"Uh-oh, Kade really did it this time, by dyeing her fur, as Rocket sounds really flipped out." Casey said.

"Yeah, his eyes went wide, but Kadey would not tell him why." Mira replied.

"Probably to impress other kids, or her dad's attention." Casey said.

It was a week later and now, Kade had dyed her fur Purpke, much to her mother and sister's surprise and made her dad anxious wondering what on Terra had made her do such a thing, so Kade was in her room, listening to music, and texting her friends along with Comet, plus other kids did it with their hair as teens, so what's wrong with her doing it?

"Kade Tessula Raccoon, open the door, we need to talk!" Rocket said trying to get Kade to talk, about to blow the door open, seeing Casey stop him, explaining that Kade needed some space, p,us she and Mira could try talking later making Rocket hope she was right, because he cared about her along with Rockie and Tarus.

"Is Kadey in trouble for what she did?" Tarus asked him, making Rocket sigh.

"I don't know, but we have to wait and see." he replied to her.

Mira guessed that Kade was going through a rebellious thing right now, remembering her wanting a cellphone, or probably wanted to pierce her ears making Rocket's eye twitch, making Casey face palm.

"I was kidding, besides all young being's her age get like this, at least it's not like she took your ship on a joyride, she just dyed her fur, like Terran kids dye their hair." she assured him.

"Yep at this age, Kade is trying to find or express herself, you know?" Casey pointed out.

He hoped that Kade was alright, as he had been surprised by her dyeing her fur, hoping she was alright, making Mira get it, seeing Kade trying to sneak out.

"Okay, what's going on, is this some rebellious thing like your mom says?" Rocket said.

"I just want other kids to like me, and not think I'm you!" Kade said, making Casey and Mira exchange a look, seeing Kade on the couch avoiding eye contact but Mira was letting her calm down, before reasoning with her.

* * *

Rocket sighed going to Kade's room, carrying a bowl of her favourite dessert in the galaxy, chocolate pudding which she'd loved since she was a baby thanks to Starlord giving her it when he watched her, hoping maybe it might get Kade to talk, even a little knowing teenage being's were harder to get through to, remembering when Groot had been a teenager.

"Kadey can I come in, I brought food!" he said seeing the door open, seeing Kade with her fur dyed different colours sitting on the bed being wary, yet the smell of her all time favourite dessert was making her want to talk to him.

"So, what's going on with you, is the fur thing puberty related, or something else?" Rocket asked.

"It's hard fitting into a school, where every kid is Terran, so I heard kids my age change their appearance when theybare teens, lije piercing their ears or during their hair." Kade said making her dad get it, feeling bad for her that she was having a hard time fitting in wanting to make it better for her, seeing her eating.

"You shouldn't have to feel you have to do that, just to Pkease some kids, as you have way more potential." Rocket told her seeing her nod, yet he was relieved she had not pierced her ears, hoping Tarus or Rockie would not be like this at Kade's age hearing Vasey and Mira but also Tarus outside, wondering what was going on.

"Tarus refuses to go to bed, plus is running around playing with Kade's Nerf gun, can you help?" Mira asked.

"Whoa, Taru's hyper alright, but how?" Rocket asked, seeing Kadecsmell her sister's breath, smelling she had drank coffee making Mira sigh, because Tarus had gotten her paws on her mug of coffee, when she had put Rockie to bef.

"I think we should tell her a story, or one of your stories." he told Kade, as she agreed seeing her helping calm Tarus taking the Nerf gun out of her paws, as some of the foam darts hit their dad, making Tarus giggle as she and Rocket shook their furry heads going to Tarus's room which was warm and inviting, tucking her into her bed, while Kade was telling one of her stories, that her sister loved.

"Atta girl, taming your sister, when she was hyper, I could not do that." Rocket told Kadecafter he kissed Tarus goodnight, seeing the teenage kit get it, leaving her sister's room so she could sleep, as she had school in the morning.

Kade was feeling better about herself, hugging her dad, making him get it, since he had been a teen once plus Groot had been a teen twice, making Kade grin.


	18. A Little Mistake

Mira sighed, as Kade was annoyed at her because she wanted to go to a party but Rocket was hanging out with Lylla and let Kade try to work on an invention which the teenage raccoon kit was doing right now to blow off steam because she was mad at her mom, seeing Tarus and Rockie playing together making Mira smile.

"Kadey just needs alone time, to cool down, Taru." Mira told Tarus, going to check on her eldest kit wishing Casey or Rocket were here because Kade loved her aunt and dad, getting along with them.

"Kadey, I brought snacks, plus maybe girl talk." Mira said entering Kade's room seeing her working on her dad's invention impressing Mira but saw Kade smirk just like Rocket.

But it went off hitting both her and Kade, switching them into each otjer's bodies!

"Woah, awesome, I can do what I want, in your body!" Kade said, looking at herself in Mira's body in the mirror, as Mira was in her daughter's body, having lots of ideas which was surprising because Kade was mentally wired, like her dad hoping he could undo this going to her room, while Kade was ordering dinner for her, and Tarus acting like their mom, so she would not frighten her sister.

"Kadey, how're you in Mommy's body, was it one of your powers?" Tarus asked.

"No, dad's invention did it, but it's cool p,us mom has to go to school in my body." Kade said chuckling like Rocket making her dad wonder what was going on, stunned his invention had switched Kadecand Mira, going to fix it before Kade went to Novacore, or Mira went to Kade's school relieving Mira as she and Kade were back to normal.

* * *

"Is Kade alright, after she and her mom switched places?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, she was hoping for chaos to ensue, beforevI fixed it." Rocket said.

"We'll she is like you you know?" Casey replied to him.

It was the next day, and after dropping both Kadecand Tarus off at school, Rocket was hanging out with Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl who was amused, by what had happened last night hoping Kade was alright, guessing she just wanted to be with Comet seeing Rocket agree.

He was getting a call from Tarus's school, making him nervous, because normally it was Kade's school hearing the principal telling him to come at once, phoning Mira after hanging up making Casey guess some kid was bugging Tarus seeing Rocket agree and was bringing Rockie with him arriving at the pre-school joining Mira in tne office, as he was telling them what was going on, making Rocket laugh hysterically.

"She might've picked up some of those from me, but she was defending herself." he said seeing Mira face palm.

"Maybe Tarus should not be in school, until she can keep her cool." the principal said stunning them.

Later that early evening, Kade was just as surprised that her sister had gotten expelled from school, wanting to know why making Rocket chuckle at this.

"She just made a mistake, but we're gonna help her." Mira replied making her get it, hoping Tarus was alright.


	19. Tricking Their Dad Into Sleeping

"We should help dad relax, as he keeps zoning out, guessing being a dad besides other things wiped him out of energy, like what school does to me." Kadecsaid to Tarus.

"So he needs to take an nap, Kadey?" Tarusvasked seeing her nod in reply since Tneir mom had went to work, meaning Vasey was watching them and Rockie their baby sister..

"Yeah, we can help him relax, you know?" Casey told them, as they were liking this, plus Mira had made cookies seeing Kade go make a hot bath for her dad since that helped their mom relax, when stressed or tired.

Casey was helping them with their plan, because it was very sweet, knowing her mentor and best friend was tired seeing him wonder what they were up to, hoping it was not mischief because he was tired.

"We know dad, and it's not mischief, you know?" Kade said, seeing Tarus nod in reply.

He was surprised seeing a warm bath, taking off his armour being careful but it was helping him relax, seeing Kade grin, because the plan was working making Casey and Tarus relieved by this, as they were in pyjamas eating the takeaway that their aunt had ordered for them, seeing Rocket join them, feeling relaxed.

"Daddy is getting relaxed, after the bath, so maybe a bedtime snack might help him conk out." Tarus whispered to Kadecseeing Kade and Casey nod in agreement since it was almost Tarus's bedtime, so Casey was making her warm milk and cookies to help her want to go to sleep, so would give Rocket some too, in a bit.

Kade was sketching stuff in her notebook while watching some super hero movie, hearing her dad yawning seeing Casey bringing him warm milk and cookies, to help him relax into sleeping.

After that, he fell asleep, so Kade was wrapping a blanket around him gently, going to her room, making Casey smile, knowing Rocket would feel better, after he woke up.

* * *

Mira grinned, coming home finding Rocket asleep on the couch guessing their kids had worn him out finding it cute seeing Casey there explaining that Kade and Tarus had helped their dad, to rest and recharge his energy making her smile because it was sweet going to her and Rocket's room getting into bed, hoping that her kids and husband were sleeping.

That mornijg, Kade and Tarus were up and full of energy as normal seeing Rocket enter yawning, making Mira giggle because it was cute wondering if he realised what their daughters had been doing with him, so saw him drinking coffee.

"I guess our plan worked, as you seem better." Kade said making Rocket get it, that they cared about him to trick him into sleeping seeing Mira nod after Casey told her, what had happened, Fibding it sweet that her daughter's had did that.


	20. Getting Her Ears Pierced

"You sure, your mom said you could get your ears pierced, what will your dad think?" Kade heard her cousin, Rocky ask.

"He'll be cool about it, besides kids our age do stuff like this, it's cool." Kade replied.

It was the weekend, so Kade and her favourite cousin, Rocky were at the mall, plus Mira allowed Kade to get her ears pierced keeping it a secret from Rocket, remembering how he had reacted to her changing her fur co,our using purple hair dye but it was kind of fun keeping a secret from her dad, which made Rocky nervous knowing her uncle loved Kade.

"My mom gave me permission, so relax, Rocky." Kade said seeing her furry cousin unsure, going to Tje comic book store, her favourite store in the mall while Kade was getting her ears pierced.

She grinned, seeing stuff for Raccoon Girl who happened to be her adoptive mom, buying a p,ush because she loved her mom being a super hero p,us buying comics, seeing Kade join her with pierced ears, impressing Rocky.

"Let's hope your dad doesn't freak out, if he finds out." she replied to Kade.

Kade grinned as she and Rocky left the mall, but hoped that her dad would get it, as she was a teenage kit now, not a little one like Tarus making Rocky sigh, arriving at her uncle's place seeing her mom home hugging her, making Casey giggle impressed at what her daughter had foubd, noticing Kade's ears, as Mira had told her about this, hoping Rocket would not blow a fuse, seeing Kade go invisible through her powers.

"This will not end well, as Ubcle Rocket is going to flip." Rocky said seeing Casey agree.

* * *

"You let her pierce her perfect ears, Mira?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, a lot of Terran kids her age do this, no big deal." Mira replied.

"I just don't want her going wild, or ending up in thevKiln, alright?" Rocket said.

It was later that evening and Tarus was in bed along with her younger sister, but Kade had snuck out using an escape pod, one of the ones she used to play in when she was little, but setting it to take her to Terra where her best pal, Sneaker lived knowing her dad needed to cool off for a bit, plus she could use some alone time having her backpack with her, as it took off.

Mira was surprised an escape pod had just been launched, knowing Kade had did it, sighing, letting her be for now, as she was just a kit wanting to have fun, maybe Casey could calm her, while she calmed her husband down, as the ear piercing thing had set him off knowing kids that age dyed their hair, or pierced their ears, hoping Kade was alright.

"It was a false alarm, just relax, alright?" she assured her husband.

She knew it was a lie but it was fine, knowing Kade would be alright, lying down in bed, making Rocket do the same, unaware of where Kade was right now which was good, plus Kade needed time to cool down.


	21. Making Up With Her Dad

"Kadey ran away, but why, because Daddy was mad at her for piercing her ears?" Tarus asked.

"Yeah, as Kade is a teenager and growing up, which is hard for daddy." Mira replied.

It was the next morning, and Rocket realised that Kade had ran away by jettisoning herself in an escape pid to Terra which confused him, knowing Kade was growing up, trying to do her own thing sighing hoping she would calm down being around her best pal, Sneaker drinking coffee, seeing Tarus eating pancakes.

"We should let her be, so just let her come to us." Mira assured him, kissing his furry cheek making Tarus giggle because it was funny and cute, knowing it grossed Kade out.

She was getting ready for school, hoping her big sister was alright getting into her dad's ship noticing he was quiet, guessing he was thinking about Kade.

"Have a good day sweetie, don't worry." Rocket said seeing her get out of the ship.

When he got back, he saw Mira tending to their younger daughter, Rockie so was going to invent forva while, distracted because of Kade.

* * *

Kade was distracted all day in middle school, making Sneaker get it after Kade had explained to her last night showing up at her house and had helped her relax, hoping that Kade's dad was alright but might encourage her to try phoning her dad, or leaving a voicemail, knowing she was as brave as her dad being a Guardian of thevGalaxy, hearing the lunch bell making Sneaker happy seeing Kade follow her, surprised she wanted her, to call her dad.

"I can give it a try, but let's hope he's not mad, I just needed some space." Kade said seeing Sneaker nod in agreement letting her be.

Kade was leaving a voicemail, hoping her dad was in a calm mood, probably inventing or playing with her younger sisters which made him happy turning her phone off before going to class, hoping her dad would get it making Sneaker proud of her.

Later that evening, Rocket was surprised seeing Kade back, as he'd been worried about her, plus had gotten her voicemail knowing she was growing up, trying to have her own life, seeing her inventing, probably something for her friends.

"Umm, can we talk, without anything happening?" Rocket asked her, seeing her nod putting the tool down.

"I'm sorry for being tough on you, I just want what's best for you, I don't want you n prison even though that won't happen." Rocket told her.

"It's alright, but I am like you, remember?" Kade said making him smile realising it was Game Night


	22. Accidentally Growing Up A Little

"Double or nothing, for the win!" Kade said, as Mira was chuckling since it was Game Night one of their favourite nights in the house which involved blaster darts, soda pong, poker among other things like arm wrestling.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Tarus said to her as they were arm wrestling since their dad did it with them which amused Mira because it was cute making Casey agree plus had her adopted kit, Rocky with her as she was Kadecand Tarus's cousin who was shy.

"Yeah, Game Night always makes them hyper, besides Rocket." Casey to,d Mira seeing her agree seeing it was almost time for blaster farts plus Kade had made her own blaster since unlike her aunt Casey, she couldn't use energy blasts from her paws.

"Can I shoot blasters too, guys?" Tarus asked.

"Sorry but you're still little to play, along with Rocky." Mira said.

"I hate being little, I can't do anything!" she said.

"One day when you're older, you'll miss being little." Rocket said.

Tarus doubted that, as she went to go p,aye by herself for a while, realising her dad's inventing room was open, knowing her dad always kept it closed, guessing he forgot, sneaking inside seeing a lot of the things her dad was working on, curious about what one machine did, pressing a button, as it was an ageing machine as a beam shot out, hitting her unawsre alarms were going off.

Rocket ran in there, seeing Tarus there, shaking off what happened, making him relieved and worried, seeing it was the ageing machine that had went off, remembering Tarus wanting to be older, making Kade wonder what it did.

"I'll tell you later, after Taru goes to bed, alright?" Rocket said.

"You're just annoyed because you and Casey were winning at blaster darts." Mira said to him.

"Whatever, but let's hope Taru is alright, when she wakes up, in the morning." Rocket said.

"I don't feel any different, you know?" Tarus said to him.

* * *

The next morning, after Tarus woke up, feeling different unaware that she had been affected by her dad's machine and around the age or older than Kade, putting on her armour which still fit, going to get breakfast, making Kade think there was an intruder until she realised it was Tarus, but around her age or a little older, making Tarus wonder why her sister was weirded out, besides her dad.

"Sweetie look in the mirror, that might help." Rocket said seeing Tarus looking.

She saw she looked older aroubd her sister's age, which made her excitable, asking a lot of questions making Kade and Rocket chuckling, that she was more excited than scared because she wanted to play blaster darts, drive a ship among other things making Mira unsure, especially going to where Kade went to school.

"You just look as old as Kadey, but still you inside, so that might not be a good idea but you can drive and do the other stuff." Rocket told her making her excited, making Kade chuckle, seeing her trying to make coffee worrying Mira seeing Kade stop her.

."It is not a good idea, as you are just a kit in an older looking body, but dad can teach you to drive among other stuff." Mira told her, making Tarus excited making them chuckle.


	23. Preparing For A Field Trip

"Woah, tomorrow's Take Your Kid to Work day, which should be fun for the both of us, my mom is a super hero, while your mom is in the Novacore besides your dad being a Guardian of the Galaxy, how're you going to choose?" Rocky said.

"Good question, as I always wanted to be a Guardian but mom will be crushed, if I went with dad." Kade said.

It was just a typical day with school ending for the day, plus it was Take Your Kid to Work day tomorrow making Kade excited because it meant adventure, hoping her mom and dad would let her make up her mind, about who she wanted to go with tomorrow knowing Rocky was gonna be with her mom, who was Raccoon Girl.

"I'll think of something, besides my dad is here, I gotta go." Kade said

Rocket knew that Kade was going with him tomorrow, as Mira and him knew that Kade was like him, plus she might be going to San Fransyokyo Insitute of Techono,ogy so this should be intresting, p,us Ranger had shown up at their place so he did not mind pucking Kade up making Kade get it, knowing how her uncle treated her dad, compared to her aunt Riley.

"Tomorrow's gonna be epic, but mom is okay with it, right?" Kade asked.

"Yep, we were talking about it while you and Taru were at school, plus Ranger was being his usual self." Rocket said.

"Yeah as you are awesome compared to him, you know?" Kade said as they arrived at where they lived seeing her mom in her Novacore armour making Kade curious.

"Somebody was using cat nip and Tarus almost ate some, at least you hide yours." Mira said to Rocket.

"You wrestled Ranger and I missed it?" Rocket said to his mate.

"Yeah I took it off him, plus put him in handcuffs, which I knew would amuse you, and know you and Kade are going to have fun tomorrow you know?" Mira replied seeing Kade high five her, about arresting her uncle knowing what that stuff was, because her dad had told her when she had been younger.

"Tell your mate to let me out of these!" Ranger yelled, seeing Rocket roll his eyes.

He saw Rockie crawling around, scooping her up gently seeing her nuzzle him which was making him and Kade grin as she had homework besides inventing hoping that Rocky was alright because her mom had adopted an infant raccoon that was female, named Stripes so knew tomorrow would be fun plus knew her dad had went to college.

* * *

"Cellphone, wallet, inventing stuff, yeah I think I'm ready for tomorrow which is gonna be fun, unless you're Howie." Kade said chuckling after packing her messenger bag for the morning, like she did every night for the next day of school only she was going to have fun with her dad and uncles.

"Tarus, it's bedtime, not drive your dad crazy time, plus Rockie is almost asleep." she heard her dad saying, going outside her room seeing her dad chasing after her sister, knowing Ranger giving her ice cream had made her hyper knowing a story might help her.

"Thanks sweetie, as Tarus likes your stories, me too plus the both of us need our sleep or we're gonna be zombie raccoons in the morning." Rocket said as that was giving Kade ideas for the story she wanted to tell her sister hearing her ask why she couldn't go with them tomorrow.

"It's to do with jobs, which is something you're not ready for yet." Kade said to her telling a story about the super powered kits fighting a bad guy that kept everybody in the galaxy up when everybody needed sleep seeing Tarus asleep after that and her dad kissing her goodnight before they left Tarus's room.

"Thanks as your sister can be a handful besides your younger sister." Rocket told her.

"You're welcome, as she likes my stories." Kade replied to him going to bed.


	24. A Big Change In The Family

Rocket and Casey were concerned, because Kade was looking exhausted, as she had major bed fur going on, lots of dark rings under her eyelids Pkus was grumpy and yawning, making them worry as Tarus and Rockie asked them what was wrong with their big sister, making Rocket just as curious.

What he did not know was that Kade had been doing super kit stuff late at night, when everybody was asleep, knowing her little sisters would be impressed, but her dad and Casey would freak along with Rocky.

"I was doing stuff, but plead the fifth, Alrigjt!" Kade snapped, seeing her dad flinch at her tone.

"We should leave her alone, to cool off, or take an bap, that might soften her mood." Casey assured him kissing him.

"Is Kade mad at us, daddy?" Tarus asked him, making Rocket sigh.

"I don't think so, she's just tired, really tired." Casey told her nuzzling her and Rockie.

Rocket smiled at that, knowing since Mira left, Kade had been distant, but he would help her out, seeing Rocky put a paw on his shoulder.

"Let me talk to her, Alrigjt?" she encouraged him, making Rocket hope so, because he loved Kade, Tarus and Rockie along withnCasey, so knew the change in their family had messed Kade up, as her polymorphic powers were out of control, so would let Casey help her, seeing Tarus and Rockie playing.

He was going to check on Kade, seeing her on her bed sleeping, cuddling her stuffed raccoon making him smile knowing she was still getting used to things, so was letting her be knowing things would be alright, since the Infinty War had messed him up before pushing that away, going to join Casey.

"Is Kadey alright, is she tired?" Casey asked him, making coffee.

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now, I hope she's alright." Rocket said.

"She's just dealing with change, you know?" Casey replied.

But then seeing the news, seeing what looked like a kit in armour using powers made Rocket's eyes widen, realising why Kade was so tired recently making Casey surprised, yet impressed that Kade was doing all this p,us amused by her hero name, Kit Raccoon hoping Tarus and Rockie were not watching.

* * *

Later that night after her family was asleep, Kade was putting on her armour hoping her dad did not know, because he might not approve of this, but she knew she was meant to be doing this, like Casey being Raccoon Girl or her dad being a Guardian of the Galaxy leaving the house before anybody woke up, and would be back before morning.

Rocket had seen her leave, which made him worry, because his fatherly instincts were coming out plus Rockie didn't want to sleep in her toddler bed which was understanding which was how he saw Kade leave the house.

"Daddy okay?" Rockie asked.

"Not really star shine, as your big sister is being wild." Rocket said.

"Why?" Rockie asked him.

"It's grown up stuff, alright?" he assured her.

He was sitting on her bed with her on his furry lap, waiting until she fell asleep unawsre Casey was there, because she had heard them talking about things, guessing Kade had left the house for the night, as Kit Raccoon finding him being a dad sweet sitting on the bed beside them, seeing Rockie cuddle her too, humming tnevABC song, as that was soothing tne toddler kit.

They were tucking her in, kissing her furry little head, leaving the room, going back to tneirs, just as Kade returned removing her armour, wishing her dad could see an awesome hero she was, knowing he might freak out, if he knew seeing a grumpy Tarus wondering what was wrong with her.

"Rockie was up all night, plus dad and mom were singing the ABC song to her, which is annoying." she said.

"Hey, Rockie can't help it, as she is just a baby, you know?" Casey to,d her seeing her eating up.

Plus Tarus had recorded her dad and step-mom singing to Rockie which Kade wanted to use, as blackmail in case he knew or found out about Kit Raccoon, making the four year old curious about what her big sister was gonna do.


	25. Dealing With A Meltdown

"Who knew four year old kits could throw so hard?" Rocket said, as Casey was putting an ice pack on his furry head just as Rocky came home from school, wondering what had happened.

"Yarus had a very epic meltdown and threw Rockie's blocks at him, which put her in time out." Casey told her.

It was the next day, plus Casey knew about the video, that Kade had put on YouTube, hoping Rocket did not know or he might freak, so right now was letting him rest, and Rockie was taking her nap besides Kade was in her room inventing.

"Kade should take it easy on him, after Tarus doing this." Casey told her, as Rocky nodded hoping he was alright going to do homework humming to herself.

She hoped that Kade was alright, because she was probably sleeping after being out all night, but hoped she would take it easy on her dad, because Tarus had thrown toys at Rocket during her meltdown, knowing Kade might find it funny.

* * *

"What happened to your head, it looks sore?" Kade asked her dad.

"Tarus had a meltdown, and your dad was not prepared." Casey said.

"Geez he is a Guardian and faces crazy things all the time, and a four year old hit you." Kade said.

It was early evening and dinner time, but Tarus had fallen asleep after her time out, and it would be a bad idea to wake her up, during an nap, so would save her leftovers for when she woke up, seeing Kade was quiet, despite Rocky telling them about her day, making Vasey sigh, because Tarus had called her mom, only Kade was not.

"Just give her time, as she's still getting used to things." Rocket told her.

"Yeah, I know since Tarus is used to me, being part of the family." Casey said.

Later that night/early morning Kade had left the house, but going to her friend, Sneaker's house which she told Rocky, to tell her dad, so he would not flip out, or think she was doing stuff.


	26. Under The Weather

Kade was waking up, but feeling sluggish, sniffly and not herself, but she, Rocky and Sneaker were going to have a day of antics like normal, remembering Tarus had a bad cold, guessing she had caught her germs.

"Kadey you up, are you alright?" she heard Casey ask as she and Rocket were awake, plus it was Saturday meaning the weekend but then Tarus had a sleepover tonight, so was wondering what Kade was doing today seeing the female teenaged kit there sluggish.

"Well Rocky, Sneaker and me were going to hang out." Kade told them sneezing.

"You sure you're alright?" Rocket asked her, seeing her nod, because she wanted to be with her sister and best friend not letting something like a cold ruin her fun.

"Yeah dad, don't worry." Kade said plus was packing her hover board and stuff, because she and Sneaker were always skate boarding or hover boarding, yet Rocky had never did it so Kade was excited to teach her, despite Rocky being nervous to.

"Alright but just be careful, and don't get arrested." Rocket said seeing them leave after eating breakfast.

Rocky was noticing that something was off with Kade, but her sister was not telling her just as Sneaker showed up with her skate gear impressed that Kade had brought her hover board gear.

"Let's do this, comrades." Sneaker said to them.

* * *

"Open your mouth, Kadey as I think you might have caught Taru's germs." Rocket said, to Kade as it was later after Rocky and Sneaker had brought Kade home pretty dosed up which had worried both Casey and Rocket.

"I'm fine dad, I'm like you, remember?" Kade said to Rocket sneezing and wiping mucus from her nostrils, making Tarus freaked out.

"She has the cold that you had, but she needs to rest." Casey told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that, she was woozy hover boarding, but she will be alright." Sneaker said.

Rocket understood as he was leading Kade to her room, as she needed to lie down despite her protesting that she wanted to be with her friends looking and feeling miserable.

Rocky saw Sneaker going home, hoping that Kade would feel better soon, seeing Casey playing with Tarus making her smile, seeing Rocket join them hoping that Kade would feel better so was seeing Flora nuzzling his shoulder, guessing she sensed he was upset about Kade being dosed up.

"Thanks, as I am worried about her." Rocket confided in the female sapling.

"Yes, as you love her, like Rocky and Tarus." Casey pointed out.

He nodded in reply, as he cared about his kids, along with Casey so knew that Kade would get over that cold


End file.
